Fulfillment Saga (The Forgotten)
Please note: This story contains graphic fights, and deaths may be horrifying. Characters will swear, sometimes severely. Sexual content is present, but has been censored/removed. The Reunion Saga is the fifth and final saga of Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. It takes place after the Reunion Saga. This saga chronicles the conclusion of the battle between the Z fighters and The Benefactor; as well, all other out-standing plot points are wrapped up. Characters For a complete list of characters in the Fulfillment Saga, please visit this page. Theme Song The theme song for this Saga is Paranoid Android by Radiohead. The theme song for the alternate ending of the saga, titled "Like A Bitch", is Killing In The Name Of by Rage Against the Machine. Complete Dialogue Many long years ago, I went to the crack dealer To shoot him and steal his “goodies”. Unfortunately the police came. How ironic. -KidVegeta 'Pump Up' <774 AGE> <CUE MOVEMENT 3, PARANOID ANDROID> Goku: …. whatever that thing tells you to. Vegeta: You’re always playing the hero, Kakarot. Goku: It’s not like that, Vegeta. This could be the only way to beat him. And after Buu, I really don’t want to drag this one out. Vegeta: Hmph, fine. Goku: I think we can beat him by overloading his circuits. Vegeta: That’s idiotic, Kakarot. There’s no way this thing is another android. We’ve already destroyed Gero’s freak shows. Goku: He’s not alive, Vegeta. I can’t feel him. Vegeta: N-not alive?! Goku: I don’t think so. Goku: Just buy some time, Vegeta. Keep him busy for as long as you can. I can work out something… if you can just get him out of here! Cardinal: Damnit, Marissa! Ledas: Turn around, you old man! Cardinal: Boy, let’s ta- Ledas: You’re the one that took me and Ryori! You jerk! Why did you do that?! You almost killed me! Ledas: Answer me! I’ll kill you, I’m not kidding. Cardinal: That is a fair… question. You… you would be wondering why I have been so invested in your origins… after… after… Cardinal: It was you! You and the bald one. I remember that day! Vegeta: What’s that? Cardinal: I-I was in East city… that day… you and him… killed all those people. November third, ’62! How are you here now?! Vegeta: Hmph. Nappa was always too impulsive. Ledas: Vegeta? What do you mean? Vegeta: Kakarot‘s plan didn‘t work. We have to fight it without him. The Namekian and Android are too weak… Y-you… can go Super Saiyan? Krillin: Did… did anyone else see that?! Android 18: That was an impressive blast. What do you think, was it Goku’s work? Piccolo: No, Goku‘s power just disappeared! He’s taking them out one at a time. Tien, Yamcha, Gohan… Krillin: But Piccolo, if Goku couldn’t beat him, what chance do we have? Piccolo: We have one more option. The dragon balls. Android 18: The dragon balls? What wish could we use? Policeman 1: Hey! Over there, chief! There’s someone there! Police Chief Nagamo: What? A survivor…? Quickly men, see if he needs help! Policeman 1: I don’t know sir, h-he looks fine. Police Chief Nagamo: Let’s not make assumptions. Come on men! Police Chief Nagamo: H-hello?! Who are you? Are you hurt? Policeman 2: Hey! Answer the chief! Policeman 1: Yeah, who do you think you are, some kind of punk?! The Benefactor: This energy will take some getting used to… from his spirit bomb, eh? Police Chief Nagamo: What the hell?! How dare you kill my men; there was no need for that. Unless… yes! You have to be the that destroyed this place! Men, take him down! 'New Plan' Ledas: Ve-vegeta… what is it? The Benefactor: I don’t care if it hurts. Krillin: Hey Piccolo… how are we supposed to find any of the Dragon Balls? We don’t even have the Dragon radar. Piccolo: Android 18! Android 18: What?! Piccolo: What does your tracker say? Are we close? Android 18: There’s two. One to the southeast and o- Krillin: A radar in your head!? Wow baby, I didn’t know you had one of those fancy gizmos… Android 18: One in the southeast by the swamp. There’s another in those mountains up there . Piccolo: It will be faster if we split up. I’ll get that one… you two get the other. Got it? We need to meet back up after we get them. Krillin: Got it, Piccolo! Android 18: Come on, let‘s go. Ledas: Hello?! HELLO?!?! The Benefactor: Hey. Ledas: You… again! Why’d you bring me here? The Benefactor: Sit back down. Ledas: Lemme go, idiot I don’t want to be here! The Benefactor: Sit down. Ledas: You’re not my dad! The Benefactor: No, but I killed him. Ledas: I’m cold. I-I want my clothes back. Please, I don’t even know you. The Benefactor: You don’t know me. Why’s that? Why don’t you remember me? Ledas: Oh, uh… I… uh… The Benefactor: My task was you, so much as Frieza took to the other. He had the prince, but I am content to lesser blood. Ledas: Hey, you’re not answering… The Benefactor: Why I followed you? Why do you think? Look! Momma always said no wound was forever. The Benefactor: Jackals and vultures, they asked us; and what would you like to be when you grow up, and what would you like to do when you‘re older? The others answered easily, groomed by tradition and mirrors; they knew truth. The Benefactor: They still questioned me, as if they could not live without an answer. ‘I want alone’, I would say. ‘I want alone.’ I had no false grins to give, they did not understand that. Mommy could hide in the closet and cut her arms in little triangles; nobodies knows, that makes it all right. Unknown Voice: I don’t want to talk; I want him to stop. I don’t want to talk; I want him to stop. I don’t want to talk; I want him to stop. Unknown Voice: I don’t want to talk; I want him to stop. 'The Hunt' The Benefactor: Your plan with those balls… what was it? Piccolo: Now! Kr-Krillin… he’s coming… get out of there… find Goku! Android 18: What is it now? Krillin: 18... he got Piccolo. We have to leave. Let’s go! Android 18: We only have two of them. You need all seven to make a wi- Krillin: There’s no time, 18. The dragon balls were just a distraction. Android: Then what‘s the point…? Krillin: Goku just woke up. It’s part of Piccolo plan; we have find him. Come on, I’ll tell you about it on the way. Android 18: Is that why you were acting like an idiot, earlier? Krillin: I don’t know what you’re talking about, baby. Unknown Voice: I don’t want to talk; I want him to stop. I don’t want to talk; I want him to stop! I DON‘T WANT TO TALK!! I WANT HIM TO STOP!! Unknown Voice 2: Get back here! Hey, you! Stop! Ledas: You could hear him too?! Unknown Voice 2: A kid? What the shit are you doing in here?! Ledas: I… uh… Unknown Voice 2: Wait. Unknown Voice 2: Now, let’s talk about why a little boy is running around in the dark of a secret research facility. This is heavy stuff. Ledas: I was brought here by someone. I don’t want to be here. Unknown Voice 2: Is it a good idea to lie to me? No. You have no idea what we’ve done down here. This isn’t a playground for little kids like you. But will I let you go if you don’t lie? Still no. You’re screwed, kid. Ledas: Sir, who are you? Unknown Voice 2: You will call me… Airgead. Yes, that was my name. Now we are drifting away from the problem here. You. What have you seen and what have you done? Ledas: It was all him! He cut me. It hurts… Airgead: Go on. Ledas: If you tell me how to get out of here, mister, I can go get Vegeta. Maybe we can beat the monster together. Airgead: I can’t let you go; the city is in chaos above us. I would risk contamination. But… if you’re down here, then it’s already started. There must be a breach. Ledas: Then why’re you down here, mister? Airgead: I’ve been here a long time. Yes. Nobody visits me. Daddy may call sometimes; but he’s too well along to come by for dinner. Airgead: After the fall of the Red Ribbon Army, some of us officers were left alive. We came here, did some experiments, plotted our revenge. But nuthin’ happened. We couldn’t do it. And they killed each other for it. Ledas: What happened to you? Airgead: That’s the benefit of having a billionaire father. Airgead: I-It worked. I survived and lived, and we’ve been close ever since. Ledas: Maybe you should visit your dad instead of staying in this place every day. Airgead: You’re right. It’s just not the same when it’s not face to face. But I can’t leave this place. As dirty and broken as it looks, I’d die if I left. That’s why… you have to go plug up that hole that you and your friend came through. Ledas: Why does that matter? Airgead: It’s simple. Yes. You plug up the hole on your way out. You get out, I live, we’re all happy. Sound good to you? Ledas: Okay… Airgead: Good! Because if I were to die, this entire city would go up in a failsafe explosion. We don’t want that. No, no. It’s good to have me around. Airgead: Goku… fate has given me your son. Airgead: Maybe I can’t fight anymore. No. But death from overdose is just as effective. Yeah, we’ll go with that. That hallucination… he wasn’t faking when he ran from it. He saw it too. How? That one was only reported by M99 users. No, he couldn’t have had any of mine. I don’t share with them. I DON’T SHARE!! <18 STOPS BEHIND HIM> The Benefactor: I dislike all these little teams of you running around, like annoying bitches. All busy with your deceits. What is this one? Android 18: Why would I tell you? The Benefactor: Because I asked. Android 18: I’m not that easy. The Benefactor: These “Dragon Balls”, you have two of them. I know what they do. You’re going to make a wish to stop me. That’s clever. Now, what is it? <18 ANSWERS BY THROWING AN ENERGY BEAM AT THE BENEFACTOR; SHE FOLLOWS THAT UP WITH A DESTRUCTO DISK; BOTH ARE EFFORTLESSLY SWATTED ASIDE BY THE BENEFACTOR> The Benefactor: You know what the most annoying thing about you all is? It’s not your maddeningly obvious ineptitude, nor your gravitation toward ill-thought drama. It’s the fact that there’s so many of you. None of you can fight. Those who can will be beaten anyways. So why bother? These stalling methods won’t work out forever. I sense only three others in your group. It… will not… The Benefactor: I could not sense you because you are artificial. It was your companion I was after. Android 17: That’s right, buddy. Now lay off my sister. You and I can finish this alone. How about it? Or are you too scared? The Benefactor: You’re right. Let’s fight, regardless. 'Android's Delight' Airgead: It’s on your left… Stop. Yes, that’s it. Yes. Ledas: But sir, this place is all flooded… Airgead: Yes. Yes. There’s water. Lot’s of water, yes. I would recommend you go as fast as you can- Ledas: I hafta swim?! Airgead: Be gentle with the metal. I don’t want a cave in. No, no. Take your time… go slowly, please. Ledas: B-but sir, isn’t there another way? It’s gonna be really cold. Airgead: Nope. I have already checked the other routes, and none will do. Too unstable, I’ve concluded. This is by far the safest, most practical way. Ledas: Safe… yeah right… Airgead: When you get to the hole, simply weld any of the extra panels to the broken part , and then swim out. Swim out. You will come up on the outskirts of town. From there you will go back to wherever you came from. Simple. Yes, it’s simple. Ledas: The monster could just make another hole… Airgead: From what you’ve said, he will most likely follow you and leave me be. Now go, we have no time to waste. The contained air is escaping and soon I’ll be dead. If I die… this whole place goes. Ledas: Fine, I’ll do it. Ledas: I wonder how that guy knew I could do this… Airgead: Drowning… with the city in flames, and a serial murder loose, I doubt they will have any reason to look into this one. Kids like you drown all the time. Play by the river and knock you head and… that’s it. You’re gone. Fallen in. My ‘99 is traceless in the water. No. They won’t know any more than you do. Airgead: I saw your tail. I saw your hair. Who else could you be, but the son of Goku? Yes, I’m right. Yes. I know. The Red Ribbon Army will have its revenge now. Airgead: Soon your body will numb and you will lose consciousness. After that it will only be moments before the water gushes in and floods your lungs. Then you drown. Ah, it’s happening! Yes! Yes. At last! Yes. <17 UNSHOULDERS HIS RIFLE, AND LOCKS INTO HIS FIGHTING POSE, LEFT ARM OUT> Android 17: Hey! What are you doing? The Benefactor: I want to climb this. Doesn’t it look fun? Android 17: I don’t think you know who you’re up against, pal. The Benefactor: You are an android, as your sister is. You are a male. You are more powerful, smarter, faster than her… Nevertheless, you are no match for even the other ones, the ones already gone. You know this. I have concluded you have a secret weapon or technique you wish to use on me. Otherwise, this is simply suicide. The Benefactor: The sooner this is over, the sooner I may climb. I am anxious, please start. <17 SHOOTS A BALL OF ENERGY UP TO THE BENEFACTOR, WHO BLOCKS IT, CAUSING HIM TO STOP; 17 CATCHES UP WITH HIM AND PUNCHES HIM IN THE SIDE; THE BENEFACTOR RECOVERS; HE DASHES BACK AND CONNECTS PUNCHES WITH 17> <17 IS DAMAGED BY THIS, BUT NOT CRITICALLY; HE DOES NOT FALL AWAY, BUT REMAINS IN THE AIR; HE SENDS ANOTHER HANDFUL OF BLASTS AT THE BENEFACTOR, THEN DASHES IN, KICKING DOWN; THE BENEFACTOR BLOCKS, BUT IS PRESSED BACK BY THE FORCE OF IT; 17 SEES THIS AND SHOOTS AROUND BEHIND HIM AND DOUBLE-ELBOWS HIM DOWNWARD> <17 LANDS BEHIND HIM; BUT NOT WAITING FOR TB TO WAKE, HE PUTS OUT HIS HAND PALM FORWARD AND FIRES A PHOTON FLASH AT THE BENEFACTOR; IT MAKES CONTACT AND BLOWS UP INTO A HUGE EXPLOSION> Android 17: Give up already! You’re too weak to beat me. I’ll never get tired like you. My energy will never run out. The Benefactor: But his technique… it is the perfect counter. I cannot attack him effectively. Your power is laughable. I can barely feel it. Android 17: Yeah? You’ll regret being so cocky. <17 TURNS RIGHT IN TIME TO SEE THE BENEFACTOR CHARGE INTO HIM, HEADBUTTING HIM DOWN ONTO THE GROUND> <17 RECOVERS QUICKLY, JUST IN TIME TO SEE TB LAND; SEEING THAT 17 IS STILL ABLE TO FIGHT, TB ARCS EACH OF HIS ARMS OVER HIS HEAD, AND BY TELEKENISIS RIPS UP ALL THE NEARBY BUILDINGS AND THROWS THEM ASIDE; THIS MAKES THE AREA A NICE FLAT BATTLE GROUND> <17 ONCE AGAIN MOVES INTO HIS ATTACK STANCE> Android 17: You can’t win! My energy will never run out! The Benefactor: Sad to say, we won’t be going for that long. 'Bloodied Turf' 'Now Gotenks' 'Fusion's Price' 'The Product Of A Stable Mind' 'Desperation' 'Riddle Me This' 'Sticky Fingers' 'Simply Legendary part 1' 'Simply Legendary part 2 (series finale)' Alternate Endings Several alternate endings to TF were considered. However, none are considered canon to anything: 'Ripple Effect' 'To Be Proud' 'Like A Bitch' Trivia *Colonel Silver's backstory, as revealed in this saga, was originally going to be a Legacies episode. However, that idea was scrapped, as it was not substantive enough to be its own story. *This is the only saga that I did not do any prewriting (plotwise) for. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Canon Respecting Category:Fan Fiction